Falling Apart
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Max, Michael and Tess left for Antar... Maria's falling apart... she can't cope... But what happens when the Aliens come back? *referrence to Drugs & Alcohol* R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: Michael, Max and Tess left for Antar on departure. Maria is heart broken. Isabel and Maria live together while Maria can't cope. She starts doing drugs and drinking all the time her life goes down hill. Liz and Alex move away. She hates Michael Guerin so what happens when Michael returns from Antar?   
  
Authors notes: I'm not sure where I'm taking this story but I hope you like it and please Read and Review!!!!!!!!! R&R…   
  
"Isabel where is she?" Kyle said into the phone.  
  
"I don't know she just ran off." Isabel said frantically Maria ran away.  
  
"If Michael was here I'd slit his throat." Kyle said furiously. They knew that they had to wait until Maria got so messed up and beaten she came back broken and bruised.   
  
"he didn't know its not his fault so we should focus on keeping together until she gets back."   
  
"Have you called Liz or Alex?"   
  
"No I don't know what to tell them that she ran off again?" I mean they have their lives now outside of Roswell what's the point in bringing them back here for this?"   
  
"Because whether through their getting out of here that's their best friend and they deserve to know. I'll call Alex if you call Liz?" Kyle suggested. Liz and Alex got away to college and never did return other then their few phone calls know one really knew much about them.   
  
"At least Max left and Liz could cope I don't think I could deal with another one of Maria's." Isabel said trying to keep her mind off of her best friend.   
  
"It's just us left taking care of her and that's gonna stay that way. Maria hates Michael so there's no real point talking about him anymore to her at least memories used to help her cope but now its like if you even mention him she freaks."   
  
"Yeah I know so I'm gonna call Liz."  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Liz said into the phone she had just arrived back from class.   
  
"Liz?"   
  
"Yeah what's up Iz?" Liz said. I haven't heard from Isabel in half a year I wonder what's wrong.   
  
"She ran away again. This times worse though she's really gotten into heavy drugs." Isabel said sadly. I still can't believe the two people Maria loved most on this planet just ran from her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Liz said sounding defeated. I know I haven't been the best friend in the world but damn I have my own problems too.   
  
"Well how soon can you come to Roswell?"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to put a stop to this once and for all and we don't know how to do it without you." Isabel said truthfully she hadn't even told Kyle yet but the aliens contacted her in a dream and they were indeed returning from Antar.  
  
"Well of course I am actually thinking of moving back. I thought I could run from my problems and its just not working out I'm so tried of being away from you guys your all I have left in this world." Liz said sadly she didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
"That's so great Maria will be happy as ever."   
  
"Well I gotta go I'm gonna pack and then I'll get my other stuff later."  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alex?"   
  
"Yeah Kyle what's wrong?"   
  
"Its Maria she's ran off. She's doing coke. We need for you to come back to Roswell." Kyle said no more sugar coating it for Alex and Liz they needed the truth.  
  
"I'll be there by tomorrow." Alex said hanging up the phone. I don't know how I'm ever going to see Isabel she's the love of my life and yet I cant bring myself to be with her. but that wasn't important right now he had to come up with something to tell his girl friend. 


	2. chapter 2

Authors note: Not sure if i'm going to continue because this story is going to be very "dark" So i am thinking of posting it somewhere else.... but please R&R  
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Maria was laying on the bed with a guy name Jesse and a girl name Laura.  
  
"So Maria wanna do a little something sweet stuff?" Jesse said. Jesse was 22. He had dark thick short hair. He had tan skin and he was tall and muscular. He wasn't that bad looking except you could tell her hadn't been eating that much and had been doing drugs from how his face was sunken in.   
  
"Yeah." She said eagerly.   
  
"Well you know what you have to do for it right?" He said licking the side of her face. Maria flinched she knew he wasn't always like this only when he was strung out.  
  
"Yeah." She said numbly she hated when he was strung out he acted stupid.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Liz had just arrived in Roswell with Alex when they saw the familiar outline of Kyle and Isabel.  
  
"You guys look great California sure didn't do you guys wrong." Isabel said hugging Liz.   
  
"Thanks you guys look better then ever." Alex said hugging Isabel slightly.   
  
"So we want the real story of what has been going on with Maria." Liz said bluntly she had a feeling that they hadn't been telling them quite the whole story.  
  
"Just wait until you we get home and we'll tell you everything." Isabel promised they had sugar coated everything that they told Alex and Liz not wanting to upset them. 


	3. chapter 3

Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long! didnt know anyone else liked it! well please R&R guys and i'm gonna update again soon!  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Isabel this is where you live?" Liz said remarkably. She was absolutely amazed when Kyle had told them Isabel was rich they didn't figure this rich.  
  
"Yeah why?" She said looking around and shrugging her shoulders. It was really nothing compared to the mansions they had in Hollywood.   
  
"Because I may have been gone for a couple months but I do know this is the most expensive house in Roswell if you wanna call it a house." Liz said amazed at how modest Isabel was being.  
  
"Well I am one of the richest people in Roswell if you didn't know but that ain't that hard I mean this is Roswell after all." Isabel said smiling happily. I finally made something of myself. Isabel was a cloths designer and she had 4 shops throughout New Mexico her parents helped her take care of them. She was waiting her whole life to make something of herself to be normal have a life a house and career and she finally had one.   
  
"Well you're really made something of yourself." Alex said shyly. It was awkward being around Isabel when he still felt all those exciting yet scary feelings.  
  
"Thanks guys." Isabel said modestly she didn't like people bringing attention to the fact she was making a lot of money it made her feel uncomfortable.   
  
"Well now down to business." Liz said getting to the point when they got into the mansion/house.   
  
"Well lets sit in the entertainment room." Isabel said walking towards these two doors.   
  
"Wow." Alex said starring around the room it was like a house out of a magazine.   
  
"Well ok Kyle would you like to take it from here?" Isabel said. I can't replay what Maria has turned into over the 4 years.   
  
"You do the beginning since I wasn't as in the picture ok Iz?"   
  
"Well after Michael left Maria was like a wounded animal she was out of it crying all the time locking herself in her room. She wouldn't do anything but cry for days and cut herself I found the rags soaked in blood and I could see long cuts all over her arms. But finally we got her to move in with me since I moved into my own apartment since I was just starting to work. I don't want to make you guys feel bad but she used to cry about how everyone abandoned her even you guys and that she wasn't worth anything. So I thought nothing of it when she started staying out all-night and coming home really late looking broken and battered. I found out later from healing a cut on her forehead that she had been out drinking and fooling around with guys all the time. I'm afraid she started doing drugs lately. She hasn't been showering or eating and she's lost a lot of weight she looks horrible." Isabel said finishing her story.   
  
"Thank you but I didn't know it was that bad." Liz said.  
  
"What did you expect you just left her she was broken and you left anyway." Kyle said getting angry. They were supposed to be her best friends in the world and when the love her life left her who did she have left two people.   
  
"It's not our faults we didn't think it was that bad." Alex said coming to their defense.   
  
"Still Alex their right it doesn't make up for our actions." Liz said thinking of all the things she promised Maria and when it came down to it the one time she needed her truly needed her where was she no where Maria could reach.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" they heard a familiar voice say.   
  
"Maria?" Liz said turning towards the door to see someone she barely recognized. Maria stood there in a short torn black mini skirt and a blue tight top. Her hair was oily and matted to her head. And her make up was all over her face, which was sunken in, a bit. She looked absolutely horrible.   
  
"Liz, Alex how are you guys?" She said putting on a fake smile. Be calm Deluca everything's ok its alright they're probably here on vacation or something nothing to do with you.  
  
"We're fine. But I'm here because I'm moving back Ria." Liz said looking at her best friend who she hadn't seen in two years.   
  
"Good for you." Maria said sarcastically. They leave and expect me to welcome them with open arms I don't think so. They need to grow up and except things have changed.  
  
"Well I was hoping maybe we could spend some time together maybe even get a place together."  
  
"I don't think so I have Isabel and I would rather live with her she's my best friend." Maria said knowing those two little words would sting her.   
  
"Well I didn't say she wasn't I'm just saying maybe we could hang out and do some stuff like old times. Liz said she felt the impact of Maria's words it hurt a lot but she knew she deserved it.  
  
"It's not old times and I'm not the girl you walked out on so don't pretend you suddenly wanna be my friend again. I don't know what your reasons for coming to Roswell are but I don't even care to know em." Maria said walking up stairs to her room. That girl has a lot coming to her if she thinks I'm just going to forgive her.   
  
"I didn't know it'd be this bad that she'd hate us this much." Maria heard Alex say just before she closed her door.  
  
"Not to be a bitch but what do you expect?" Isabel said eyeing them. "You guys did the one thing that everyone does to her you left her abandoned her. Her dad did, her mom did, the love of her life did, one of her best friends did and now the two people she cared more for in the world did." What do you expect?" Isabel said getting pissed off.   
  
"I expected her to understand."  
  
"Why the fuck should she?" Kyle said.   
  
"Because I WENT through the same thing she did." Liz said almost starting to cry.  
  
"Yeah but the difference is Maria was abandoned by people her whole LIFE. And she NEVER would have left you guys so don't give me that." Isabel screamed in Liz's face.  
  
"Calm down Iz." Maria said calmly appearing in the doorframe. She had heard Isabel screaming from her room and she knew Isabel was emotional right now.  
  
"Maria I'm sorry." Isabel said knowing Maria hated yelling.   
  
"No its not your fault. Now if you don't mind Liz, Alex it'd be much appreciated if you LEFT. You had no right to come in here and fucking start upsetting Isabel." Maria yelled at them.  
  
"Maria it's ok hun really they ain't doing anything wrong." Isabel said knowing Maria was going to blow up soon.   
  
"No I don't like having two people trying to be know it all's coming back here after all these years of being gone pretending they know everything. And then starting to trip on you Iz. It is NOT going to happen with me around." Maria said forcefully. How could they just come back here and pretend to know what I'm thinking and feeling and then go trip on the only two people I have left?   
  
"Maria I'm sorry we'll leave but we will be back." Liz said calmly she couldn't believe how much hatred she saw in her eyes and heard in her voice.   
  
"Well do as you please but you are going to leave right now." Maria said walking them to the door.  
  
"Maria I'm really truly sorry." Alex said looking into her eyes. I can't believe all the sparks are gone from her eyes it's like she isn't even there.   
  
"I know you are Alex but it doesn't change the fact you did the one thing to me that you knew I couldn't handle." Maria said giving him a little smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Hope you all enjoy this update! i'll be updateing again very soon! please read and review  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Isabel why did they have to come back?" Maria said she was laying on her bed and Isabel was rubbing her head. Maria was shaking she needed something to sooth the pain but she had to fight it.   
  
"Ria they love you and they didn't think them leaving would matter. Maria I need to know what has been going on with you lately?"   
  
"I don't know. I meet this guy and he really loves me but only time he'll say it is when I do you know what to him or if I do a line."   
  
"I thought you quit those drugs?"   
  
"I did but he loves me Iz he loves. And he doesn't want to leave me." Maria said.   
  
"Well what about Michael he loves you."  
  
"Don't talk about him Iz he LEFT me he doesn't LOVE me." Maria said getting angry. How can she bring him up after all this time.  
  
"Calm down Ria he was just doing what he thought was right."   
  
"I know that in my heart but in my head he still left me he never loved me. But this guy he loves me he truly loves me."   
  
"I'm sure he does sweetie." Isabel said trying to keep her calm it wouldn't do any good getting Maria upset she'd just end up leaving and come back doped up.   
  
"Thank you Izzy."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. For being there for me, letting me stay with you. Loving me being my best friend. Caring about me and what happens to me. Not leaving for Antar with the rest of them assholes."  
  
"Maria Liz and Alex care about you and they love you."  
  
"I know but actions speak louder then words. I have been wondering this forever but never knew how to bring it up. Why didn't you leave for Antar with them?"   
  
"Truthfully Ria I didn't want to. I found my home and that home was here with you and Kyle and Liz and Alex I just wish that Max and Tess and Michael would have figured that out."   
  
"Why did Michael leave was I not good enough?"   
  
"No you were good enough honey he told me he loved you. But he felt that he had to protect his home and that was Antar."   
  
"I don't believe him he just didn't love me enough to realize I was going to be all he would ever need. Not some stupid planet." Maria said starting to cry. "why aren't you and Alex together?"   
  
"Well Alex left for a new life to start over without all the alien bull I didn't want him to have to be obligated to be with me because of our past he deserves better."   
  
"Isabel there isn't anything better then you. I know in my heart Alex is the one for you and you're the one for him. If only you guys weren't so stubborn." Maria said with a real weak smile.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Isabel." Max said. He was dream walking his sister again.   
  
"Max how are you?" She said hugging him.she had missed him more then she could say.  
  
"I'm fine Iz." Max said giving her a smile. he was the same old Max but his features had years of experience etched into them making him look wiser then his age.  
  
"When are you coming home?" Isabel breaking the silence betweent them.  
  
"We are home. Meet us in the desert and bring the others." Max said fading away.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ria wake up." Isabel said shaking her slightly.   
  
"What is it? Is everything ok?" Maria said her brows were furrowed together in a worried expression.   
  
"They're back." Isabel stated simply. I hope she takes this well I don't know what to do if she doesn't.   
  
"Who's back?" Maria said confused. Why did she have to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me someones back.  
  
"The pod squad is back they're waiting for us all in the desert. Max dream walked me that's how I know their back."   
  
"Oh my gosh this is too unbelievable. I don't want to see them Izzy." Maria said simply. What good will it do me to see those bitches?   
  
"No Maria please just go with me. At least to see Tess and Max."   
  
"Fine I'll go but only for you. let me get ready first."   
  
"I will I'm going to call Liz, Alex and Kyle then I will be getting ready to." Isabel said with a genuine smile.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Liz you and Alex get ready and meet me at Isabel's house." Kyle said into his cell. He was on his way over to Isabel and Maria's home.   
  
"alright is everything ok?" Liz said worried.  
  
"yeah just meet us there ASAP." He said hanging up the phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy this update please read and review  
  
"Isabel could you do something to my hair?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said waving her hand over Maria's long dark auburn hair making it go curly. Then over her face making her makeup look half-decent.   
  
"Thanks girl." Maria said smiling at her reflection. She didn't look as bad as she usually did.   
~*~*~*~   
  
"So guys what's the big deal?" Alex said he had noticed that Maria looked lots better other then her clothes then she did when he first saw her.   
  
"The pod squads back." Isabel said bluntly.   
  
"Excuse me?" Liz practically screamed.  
  
"They're back they contacted me."   
  
"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Alex said staring at Isabel he really wished him coming back to Roswell would give them sometime to develope something but he wasn't getting anywhere with her.  
  
"Well they want us all to meet them in the desert." Kyle said trying to explain quickly.   
  
"I'm taking my car." Maria said simply.  
  
"Can I ride with you please?" Liz said hopefully.   
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Well then Isabel, Alex and me will go in my car." Kyle said nervously he couldn't believe Tess was back after all this time.   
  
"Wait guys we have to take one of my cars too because I just remembered that we're taking three people back. So I'll go in mine." Isabel said.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Kyle I like your car." Alex said looking at it. Kyle drove a black 2002 Mercury Cougar.   
  
"Thanks." Kyle said envious. "And Isabel's got a bunch of cute cars but she's gonna have to take a big car to take the 4 of them home.   
  
"Nice jeep Isabel." Alex and Liz said smiling at her. She drove a baby blue 2003 Jeep Wrangler.   
  
"Thanks I have to take something with at least 4 seats." Isabel says getting into the jeep.   
  
"Damn Ria that car of you'res must be worth a pretty penny." Alex said whistling at her car. Maria drove a dark blue Ferrari 360 spider.   
  
"Not too much but thanks." Maria said sliding into the drivers seat of her car while Liz got into the passenger side.  
  
They all pulled out of the driveway.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria I'm really sorry. I know I can't fix what I've done but can we start to build our friendship again?" Liz asked they had been driving for about 7 minutes in silence and Maria was blasting Disturbed and she drove fast.   
  
"Yeah I think I could try at least to build some sort of relationship with you again." Maria said. But she better not leave again cause this is her last chance.   
  
"I'm nervous as hell to see Max again." Liz said truthfully. What if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm ugly. Liz had changed alot her dark hair had glimmers of dark red in it. It was layered down her back. Her skin was tanner and she looked really pretty in her dark blue flares and her white sweater top. Some of her hair was clipped back.   
  
"Why I'm sure he only left because he was king and he had a duty to fulfill unlike Michael who just left me to leave.   
  
"How do you figure Max had to go but Michael didn't?"   
  
"Because if Isabel stayed that means Michael could have. Max had a world to run.". Maria had ended up wearing white flares with silver flowers on the bottom. And then her shirt was dark blue that turned silver in different lights that tide at the waist and was long bell sleeves because Isabel had made her put them on.  
  
"Oh my god Maria I'm so sorry." Liz said squeezing Maria's hand. I can't believe that and we left just like him.   
  
"Don't be its not your fault he doesn't love me enough to stay for me." Maria said sadly.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kyle how has Isabel been?"  
  
"Ok she has her career which is going great."  
  
"Has she been dating?"  
  
"No you know that you're the only one for her."  
  
"I can't get into the alien stuff again even though I love Isabel more then anything."   
  
"If you loved her you would love her alien side too."  
  
"If you only knew how much I love her but I am not good enough for her." Alex said.   
  
"I do because I loved Tess that much but who knows." Kyle said sounding lost.   
  
Isabel was sitting in the front seat of the jeep with music going she was singing.   
~*~*~*~  
  
They were all following Isabel because for some reason she just knew where she would find her brothers and Tess.  
  
They arrived at the spot and Isabel said they'd have to walk a bit. 


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the spot and Isabel said they'd have to walk a bit. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Maxwell are they coming are you sure?" Michael said he had been standing around for the past hour waiting.  
  
"Yes Iz said they'd all be here don't worry." He said looking at his best friend his brother.  
  
"Well I just hope they hurry cause its cold out." Tess said smiling at her two friends.  
  
They had been there for her over the past 4 years. Tess hadn't really changed that much except she looked maturer in the face from the years of hardship she went through.  
  
All of them stayed the same Michael's hair was spiky again however. They just had a bit of maturity in their looks and their postures because of what they lived through.  
  
"They'll be here Tess don't worry." Max said trying to calm them down.  
  
"But what if their not coming." Michael said his paranoia kicking in.  
  
"If Iz said she'll be here she'll be here." ~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so nervous." Liz said as they began walking down the hill she could feel Max's presence.  
  
"It'll be fine." Maria said reassuringly. Maria was holding onto Isabel's arm like it was the last thread to the world she had.  
  
"Thanks." Liz said she was hurt that would have been her couple of years ago that Maria would be clinging to at a time like this but she knew she didn't deserve it. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Here they come." Tess said starring up the hill to see Isabel walking with a girl on her shoulder she didn't know who it was but she assumed that it was Maria because she saw Alex and Liz then Kyle after them.  
  
Calm down Michael. He told himself he was so worried to see Maria and then he saw her she didn't look the same but she looked more beautiful then ever.  
  
"Max." Isabel said as soon as they walked down there.  
  
"Hey Izzy." Max said enveloping her with a big hug. He glanced at Maria. Wow she's changed.  
  
"Hey Ria." He said not knowing what to do cause of how her posture was.  
  
"Hey Max." she said without emotion.  
  
Oh my gosh Michael looks so wonderful I wish I could just run and give him a hug but that's changed he lost his privilege as if he'd want it.  
  
"Liz." Max said looking into her eyes. He could see all the emotions he had been feeling in her eyes. He genitally took her into his arms hugging her. "I've missed you." He said into her ear.  
  
"I've miss you more." She said hugging him tightly trying not to cry she had dreamt of this moment for years.  
  
"Tess hey." Isabel said hugging her long time friend.  
  
"Isabel I've missed you." She said smiling slightly.  
  
"I missed you lots and so did Maria." She said glancing towards her friend who was standing there looking like she didn't care about a thing in the world.  
  
Isabel knew better she knew the inner turmoil that Maria was going through right now.  
  
"Maria you look nice." Tess said.  
  
"Thanks Tess you look wonderful." Maria complemented.  
  
Michael was hugging Isabel and Alex and Liz when he noticed Maria hadn't been talking to anyone.  
  
In his mind he could tell there was things that were off about her she looked beautiful but her exterior of what she seemed like was different. Changed like she didn't have a thing to live for.  
  
It was like she looked so down out of it actually.  
  
"Hey Maria." He said cautiously stepping towards her.  
  
"Oh hey." She said not even looking at him. It hurt Michael how she just said it as if she were talking to someone she barely knew.  
  
"So guys I'd hate to burst your bubble but I'm tired and I'm just going to go." She said walking back towards the hill but then she stopped. "Oh and Liz you can always grab a ride with Kyle or something."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Max asked noticing that one of the most important people to him just left without even caring they had came back to earth to be with all of them.  
  
"Well all I'm going to tell you guys is that Maria isn't exactly the Maria that you guys knew." Isabel said she didn't want to give too much of Maria's life out to them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tess asked confused.  
  
"She's just not the same person she was before she's changed a lot so lets just leave it at that." Isabel said.  
  
"Alright." They agreed but none of them would leave it at that.  
  
"Let's get going." 


	7. Chapter 7

I cannot be in the house with them. I'm going to go over to Jesse's and spend the night or something. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow guys nice cars." Michael said grinning he had always loved cars.  
  
"Thanks." Kyle and Isabel said.  
  
"You should see Ria's car." Isabel said.  
  
"Yeah it's really neat." Liz agreed with her arm around Max's waist. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey sexy what are you doing here?" Jesse said opening the door.  
  
"Nothing just needing a place to crash for the night." Maria said walking through the door giving Jesse a quick kiss.  
  
"Well that's cool lets go to bed you woke me up." He said pushing her towards the door.  
  
"Could I uh you know before bed?"  
  
Jesse raised his eyebrow "I guess."  
  
"You're the best." ~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't see Ria's car in the drive way." Kyle thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe she parked somewhere else?" Tess suggested.  
  
Alex shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah maybe but I don't know." ~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't see Maria's car." Liz observed.  
  
"That's odd." Isabel said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" max asked cause he knew Michael wouldn't.  
  
"I hope not. Maybe she went to Jesse's I just hope she didn't." Isabel said.  
  
"Who's Jesse?" Liz asked.  
  
"This guy that Maria hangs out with."  
  
"Why is he bad news or something?" Max asked.  
  
"He's a junkie." Isabel stated as she got out of the car. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria are you home?" Kyle called into the empty house.  
  
"She's not here I bet she's at Jesse's." Isabel said with everyone following them into the house.  
  
"That's just fucking great." Kyle muttered.  
  
"Well guys you each got your own rooms I'll show you. I hope you don't mind but I've put some things in there. And I bought you some cloths too." Isabel said.  
  
"Thanks." Tess said smiling gratefully. ~*~*~*~  
  
She opened the front door with her key. I hope they don't hear me. Checking her watch she realized it was 5 in the morning. god where had the night went? She hadn't even realized that it was so early.  
  
"Maria." She heard a voice say as she went to creep up the stairs. She spun around to see the only guy she'd ever loved standing in the doorway looking at her.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped coldly.  
  
"Nothing I was just can we talk. Please?" Michael pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm kind of tired and I'd rather not talk right now. Goodnight." She said starting up the stairs again.  
  
"Maria. please." He started again. I have to have her understand she just has to.  
  
"No Michael don't beg because frankly sweetie it's kind of a turn off." Maria said walking away from him. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Isabel wake up." Maria pleaded lightly shaking her.  
  
"Mar is that you?" Isabel said yawning and stretching her arms out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to talk with you is all." Maria said.  
  
"Why so late?" "I'm not tired."  
  
"Have you gotten any sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you been using drugs again?"  
  
"No of course not I stopped." She lied. Please let her believe me Maria chanted.  
  
"Mar don't lie to me please I can tell." Isabel said.  
  
"Are Max and Liz back together?" Maria said changing the subject.  
  
"No. They 're not "back together" not yet anyway." Isabel said knowing they needed to be friends before they could get back what they lost.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to go to bed." Maria said she knew she wouldn't sleep but she'd lay awake for hours staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Not so fast what about you and Michael?"  
  
"What about us? Wait there is no us what about him and me?" She said softly.  
  
"Do you think there's a chance for you guys to get back "together"?"  
  
"No I don't think so he doesn't love me and frankly he probably never has." Maria said getting up and walking out the door. ~*~*~*~  
  
Maria had a massive headache when she got out of her "sleeping" trance. She could hear voices down stairs.  
  
"Great another day in hell." Maria muttered to herself as she got up. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, took a quick shower then went to her room.  
  
She put on her dark blue mini skirt and her short tight pink tank top. That showed off her pierced belly button. Her tattoo was showing bellow her navel piercing. It was TLDE which was her favorite saying "True Love Doesn't Exist in really pretty writing it was black with blue flames coming off it like it were burning up. She had gotten it done a week after Michael left her.  
  
She brushed her hair straight down. And put on some cover up to hide the dark circles around her eyes then put on some strawberry lip-gloss. She put on her knee high black lace up boots. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mar you're finally awake." Isabel said when she saw Maria walk into the entertainment room.  
  
"Yeah whatever it's only 10." Maria said eyeing Michael.  
  
"I heard you come in last night." Liz stated. "Where were you?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Maria said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"What's that mean?" Alex asked for the first time noticing her tattoo.  
  
Maria glanced at Michael and then looked to Isabel but Isabel just shrugged.  
  
"T stands for True L stands for Love and D stands Doesn't and E stands for Exist." Maria said hoping Michael didn't hear her statement.  
  
"So in other words it means True Love Doesn't Exist?" Liz said loudly. Liz noticed Michael turn and look briefly at Maria she could see the pained expression that crossed his face even though Ria didn't.  
  
"That's cool." Alex said nervously. "I mean it looks really neat. The flames were a nice touch."  
  
"So enough small talk I really gotta be heading out." Maria said getting down to the point.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked staring at her suspiciously.  
  
"The uh store." She said not too convincingly.  
  
"Oh well can I go with you? I'd love to pick up some things." Max said sweetly.  
  
"Uh I guess if you have to." Maria said grabbing her keys off the table.  
  
"Bye we'll be back later." Maria said. this will be an interesting day indeed. 


End file.
